


Mark Of Love

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, M/M, demon brendon, human Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Demons and humans have always been taboo.Brendon could care less about that. He's head over heels for a certain angelic little human.The only problem is getting Patrick to come around to see his way of thinking.





	Mark Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Fruit babies!
> 
> I'm working on a bunch of stuff at once, but I'm posting this lovely little one shot. I've always been into Brentrick, but I never thought I was good enough to write a story for the ship. I was inspired by FOB new song Church and The Killers new song Wonderful Wonderful. So there's a first time for everything. I hope you all like it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

His lungs burned, begging for him to stop. But Patrick knew he had to keep going as fast as his tired legs could carry him. The crunch of the frozen ground and newly fallen leaves rang out in his ears. The grunts and groans from the men that made up the fierce mob behind him was becoming more and more faint. With the shroud of the night sky and a head start kept Patrick just out of reach for the men. The blonde haired man knew the forest area like the back of his hand. So Patrick could easily evade them until he reached his destination.

 

He was a farmer and during the cold months he would tap the trees for fresh sap to make maple syrup. One would think that would be a carefree profession, but no. Patrick hanging around these woods alone is what caused his current predicament.

 

It was late fall three years prior. Patrick was checking to see how his buckets were looking. It was right at dusk and he knew he should've headed home, but when you're a lonely farmer you didn't really have much to go home to. The village people treated him nice enough yet that was more of a courtesy and his business rather than actual appeal to him. His parents usually kept him pretty isolated on the farm so he knew how to get along by himself. Even when his parents passed away.

 

When Patrick was checking a specific bucket in particular he began hearing a strange fluttering noise. Like a bird, but louder as if the creature was right above him. Yet when Patrick looked up at the sky he only saw the pillows of clouds slowly floating by. Soon the wind started to kick up out of nowhere. So much so that Patrick had to cover his face to protect his eyes from all the leaves and debris from flying in his eyes.

 

A tall dark figure appeared. He had long beautiful black wings, sharp horns on either side of his head, eyes of sparkling amber, and a greyish pale complexion. Now normally anyone would freak out at the sight of a demon landing before them, but Patrick knew this particular demon. He had been stalking the farmer for many months prior and once he was sure that he wasn't dangerous, at least to him anyway. He decided that it was alright to have him hanging around. Sorta like a cute guard dog, but the blonde would never tell him that for fear of repercussions.

 

“It's getting late Patrick aren't you done yet?” The demon asked in annoyance. He lit up a cigarette as he walked closer. The weather was cold yet he wore a sleek black on black suit. The elements didn't bother him.

 

“No but you're free to leave if you want Brendon. I can take care of myself you know.” Patrick smiled up at him. He had on his heavy winter gear because humans were way more vulnerable than demons.

 

“I'm not leaving you alone and you know it.” Brendon smirked as he caressed the human’s cool cheek. “So carry on with this ridiculous process if you must.” He found himself drawn to his beautiful angelic nature. As well as his unbearable loneliness. The demon knew that he only genuinely smiled when in his presence. So he came around more often to keep him company. They would talk for hours on end while Patrick tried to explain human customs and Brendon explained demon ones. Neither one fully understanding, but it was deep friendship regardless.

 

“It's my livelihood Bren, I'd hardly call that ridiculous.” Patrick chuckled lightly as he loaded up a few buckets full of sap into his cart. They could get a bit heavy after so many lifts. So the demon took it upon himself to help him. Patrick smiled even more when Brendon not so politely snatched the bucket away. He knew that the demon couldn't help but want to help him even when he said he didn't. The human found it adorable.

 

“It is ridiculous when you can easily move into my castle with me. You wouldn't need for anything, I'll make sure of it.” Brendon growled back at him. He hated the man’s stubbornness. It was as if he wanted to suffer for no reason.

 

“If I told you once, I told you a million times. I'm flattered but I have to decline. I'd rather be poor and free then be your luxurious pet...I'm sorry.” Patrick told him with a cup of his cheek to show that it was no hard feelings between them. “Please understand, I do love you and wouldn't trade your companionship for the world, but humans need humans like themselves.” He knew it hurt his friend but it had to be said.

 

“Is that what you really believe? Then why do you look forward to when you can see me again. You willingly get lost in this forest just so I can find you. Those beasts you call humans are far more vicious than you would like to believe Patrick. And as for is not being compatible, I can turn you like me and we can live happily. Just please say yes.”

 

Brendon would always beg to transform him. While he would never want to taint Patrick’s innocent nature, he just had to have him. At all cost. He then knelt down holding the mortal’s hands tight within his clawed ones. Golden eyes silently pleading that he would reconsider.

 

Patrick was at a lost of words. In one sense they were friends, but then again they were closer than that. They had already crossed the point of no return ages ago, but the blonde tried to convince himself that it was just in a few moments of weakness that he slipped. Surely God wouldn't condemn him too much for such an act. But this was indeed the first time that Brendon had ever got down and begged him to live with him. The sad look in his eyes showed much love and loneliness nearly identical to his own. “Br-brendon I…I…” He still couldn't get his thoughts straight.

 

“Patrick I know what you think and what you want. If you really need me to say it then fine. I love you, from the moment I saw you I had to have you. And now that I got you, I refuse to let you go.” Brendon confessed proudly. The demon had never even uttered those words to the mortal before. Only nice loving touches expressed how he felt. And Patrick was content with that. He never considered what they had to be that serious anyway.

 

Although those words, his plea, the grip on his hands were all too much. Patrick was so sick and tired of watching everyone live happily while he wallowed in indescribable pain and sadness everyday. Or he did until he met this smooth talking, short tempered, and sinful demon. But in that moment Brendon became his smooth talking, short tempered, sinful demon and he wouldn't have it any other way. “Y-yes…” He whispered.

 

“What?” Brendon stood in disbelief.

 

“Yes I'll live with you….because I love you too and I know it's wrong, but who gives a shit about that.” Patrick said happily. Brendon was overjoyed and turned on by curse words leaving his angel’s lips. It happened, but only in such a rarity that it was the only side of him that Brendon held all his own.

 

The demon then crashed their lips together. Patrick whining slightly at his sharp teeth nipping at his lips as he tangled his fingers in his dark locks. Brendon then flew them high above the trees. The human's grip tightened at the loss of the ground beneath them.  
“Wait where are we going?” Patrick questioned a bit confused.

 

“I'm taking my new mate home to make love to him.” Brendon replied and with another kiss they were off. Patrick blushed heavily from both embarrassment and anticipation.  
It didn't take long for Brendon to have Patrick naked and moaning under his skilled touch. It was as if he was possessed. Nothing of the timid man he had first met.

 

“Stop teasing Bren, just fill me up already.” Patrick whined when the demon merely trailed his tongue over his hot skin.  
“Who’s the impatient one now?” Brendon grinned up at him. He adored making his angel fall apart like this. After so many groans in annoyance, he finally moved down. Taking Patrick in his mouth while he shoved two fingers deep inside him. The mortal grit his teeth at the sting of his claws, but soon relaxed.

 

Patrick moaned out loud when those long claws found his sweet spot. Brendon groaned around the blonde’s dick at the high pitched sound. His voice was always so effective on him. Whether it went high or low, the demon loved it. The mortal gripped the sheets at the feel of the vibrations on his dick.

 

Once Patrick started grinding to meet his thrusts. He knew he was ready. Brendon removed his fingers much to Patrick’s protest, but quickly replaced them with his large member. The human’s mouth went slack as he tried to get his breathing under control. He felt every inch of the demon as he slowly slide inside.

 

Brendon gasped at the tightness of Patrick. “Fuck you feel so good around me.” He groaned as he awaited the signal to move. His claws laid lightly on the smaller one’s hips.

 

After a few minutes Patrick finally nodded to let him know that he was ready. Brendon didn't waste time to ram him. The demon had a punishing pace, yet it still had a softness to it. Patrick really couldn't explain it, but he knew that it was the most amazing feeling to have Brendon balls deep inside him. He hooked his legs around him to help ground himself.

 

Brendon leaned forward to kiss him as his hand snaked between them to pump him in time with his fast pace. Patrick moaned loud in Brendon's mouth. Opening himself up to the demon’s assault on his tongue now. It was like a wild dance of muscles and of course Brendon won.

 

“I-I'm….Bren…” Patrick turned his head and gasped as he released all over them. Brendon kissed down his jaw as his hand slowed down to help him through his high. He calmed down after a few minutes. “Oh Bren I...wait what are you doing?” He was shocked when the demon quickly flipped him over on his hands and knees.

 

“I'm far from done with you angel.” Brendon purred in his ear as he slid back on and took up his fast pace again. Patrick barely had time to prepare as he whined from the felling him deeper in this new position. His arms quickly gave out and he fell on his elbows. The mortal clawed at the bed as the friction of the sheets on his already sensitive dick was slowly getting him hard again. Brendon’s heavy breathing and bruise worthy hold on his hips also didn't help.

 

Tears stung the corners of Patrick’s eyes at the over sensitivity. Brendon one the other hand was loving it. In the few times they were intimate before, he forced his orgasms to cum early just to accommodate the human. But not this time. He was going to relish in all his beautiful glory. As this was a special occasion. It was him turning his lover into his mate forever. So it was best he got used to the demon’s actual stamina now rather than later.

 

Patrick screamed when Brendon pounded into his sweet spot. He felt that familiar burning sensation in the pit of his stomach again and he knew that he couldn't go any longer so it was best to help Brendon finish as well. He took the last of his strength to meet his thrusts hard. The sound of slapping skin filled the room. That combined with Patrick’s high pitched moans was all pulling Brendon to his finish.

 

“Patrick you’ll be my precious angel forever.” Brendon said in his ear. His voice clearly out of breath. Patrick smiled at the nickname as reached back to tangle his fingers into the demon’s hair.

 

Suddenly Brendon took his sharp fangs and dug them deep in Patrick’s neck. He screamed louder than before at the pain. It made his skin feel as if he was being burned alive. The sensation was so strong that he came hard for a second time. His slight convulsions made it impossible for the demon to hold out and so he filled his mate to the brim with his hot seed. So much so that it came leaking out.

 

Brendon’s teeth were still embedded in Patrick’s neck when he pulled out of him. The mortal barely conscious tried to make small whines to get him to remove his teeth as well. But the demon remained that way as he held him tight in his arms. It was a few hours and Patrick was already fast asleep when he finally removed his fangs. Leaving his very discernible mark on the mortal's skin. It was a large black marking, similar to a tattoo. Every demon had a design specifically unique. And Brendon’s was a cross between a rose with a skull. Something beautiful yet terrifying at the same time.

 

When Patrick had awoke the next day he was less than pleased with the mark. It was more of a curse than a “gift” as Brendon made it seem. So he fled from the demon’s castle. He didn't want any of that. Love sure but not under the new circumstances of losing his humanity to get it. He had greatly regretted his choice and set out to go back to where he belonged. Or so he thought.

 

Patrick was always so careful, even going as far as wearing a homemade concealer as added protection from anyone seeing it. But unfortunately he had scratched some of it off. And exposing himself to the villagers. His marking always itches when Brendon called out to him. The itch then would grow unbearable over time until he returned. Strangely the demon only called him around their anniversary.

 

Patrick couldn't help the scratching he had held out going to Brendon for almost a week now, but since he angered the villagers he had no choice but to run back to him. He knew the demon most likely did it on purpose.

 

It wasn't long before he passed through the secret barrier that kept Brendon’s castle hidden in the forest. The villagers couldn't reach him now so he took a minute to catch his breath. Patrick could already picture the tall creature with the beautiful black wings, exquisitely long horns, and mesmerizing golden eyes. Just waiting for him like always. He slowly made the rest of the way inside the castle and towards the throne room. Where he always awaited the mortal’s arrival.

 

“You're late Patrick.” Brendon said with slight anger in his voice. His back to him as he stood with his hands laced behind him. An amazingly huge glass mozetic window in front of him. The moonlight made the reds, purples, and whites pop throughout the room. “I've been calling you and you only now? Three days late!” His voice boomed in the room.

 

“I-I'm sorry…please t-they found out about my mark and I have nowhere else to go.” Patrick said sadly as he walked closer with his head hanging down.

 

“And why should I let you stay? You're only going to run away by the morning...you have for the last three years.” Brendon turned around to glare at him. “I gave you time to decide things. That's why I only call you when it's our anniversary because I'm owed my mate at least during that time. Each time I hope you’ve made up your mind and every time, you leave. Taking more of my heart with you. If I had not exposed you to those humans would you even be here now!? I'm sick of it Patrick, that's not how love works!” He roared at him. Anger but more sadness in his tone.

 

Patrick broke down crying and quickly dropped to his knees in front of him. “Please I'm so sorry….I was afraid...I didn't want to lose my human side...it felt like I would be this new thing and I wasn't sure I was ready to change. I'm still not, but I do know that I've grown lonelier every time I leave you…..I miss you so much I cry all the time….I love you and I can't live without you fully in my life Brendon. And if that means that I have to change then I'll transform into anything you wish so long as I get to be with you.” Patrick confessed with tears streaming down his cheeks. Those hazel greens pleading with the demon.

 

“You promise?” Brendon kneeled down in front of him so they were at eye level. Normally he would enjoy a human grovelling at his feet, but not Patrick. He loved him too much to do to watch him do such a thing. Even his demeanor changed around him.  
“Yes please I don't wanna be alone anymore.” Patrick pulled him into a tight embrace. Brendon just smiled as he ran his claws through his cornflower colored locks. As the mortal cried some more.

 

“Silly Patrick, you were never alone...I was always there watching over you as I always have.” Brendon pulled back to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes. Patrick’s mouth dropped because in all this time he didn't notice him there. Forever protecting him even when he didn't deserve it. “Welcome home angel.” Brendon smiled as he caressed his cheeks.

 

Patrick smiled too and leaned in for a much needed kiss. That's when he knew that with Brendon was where he was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know how I did and if o should write more one shots for these two. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> -Strawberry


End file.
